The Peri and the Prince
by ChromUser97
Summary: Murders have been happening around villagers near Nohrs camp, no matter where they go. Leo has taken quite concern of this, his main suspect being Peri and Charlotte. Sooner or later Leo is going to learn more about not only these murders, but also about love. Could Xander be involved in these village murders? What is with all this mental relief talk? Is Leo about enter man hood?


LeoxPeri Porno: The Prince and the Peri

"Another report on dead villagers?" said Leo as he did paper work. Niles, being the diligent scout he always was, reported on all the strange outgoings around the Nohrian army.

"Yes, Lord Leo" Niles said, a bit bored, "We've discussed this before, wherever we go local villagers are getting killed, this is what? Four, five times now? These aren't one off coincidences milord, quite frankly the deaths of these villagers are more of a norm then they are shocking events, now I only mourn for the pretty ones."

"The moment you trend that line Niles is the moment you lose your humanity" said Leo in a stern, serious voice. "But you are correct, wherever we move the murder rate of innocent civilians during non combat situations is skyrocketing, Hans and his goons are nowhere to be found, and I've made sure of that, and your scouting reports are dead on so none of fathers other… let's call them acquaintances, should be around, so now it's time I consider the worst possibility, or rather the result I should have suspected, someone in our ranks is ransacking villages during down time"

It was early dusk, the sun peeked from the mountains it was setting to. Leo was not in his traditional royal armour, as fighting and training was done for the evening, so he had decided to fit into more casual clothing. Niles was dressed in his usual attire, looking out the window to see Laslow trying to dance, thinking no one was watching, Laslow thought wrong.

"Niles" asked Leo, "You have done background checks and reports on everyone in our Army correct?"

"Yeah you already have them all organized yourself, ohh can you please get them? Laslow's getting to the best part" Niles said in a rush.

Leo rolled his eyes and checked under his desk. Leo, being the tactician of the army, kept records and files of all the members, this included kills, losses, training schedule, battle ratings and so on, this was done to see who was most effective where.

He had separated his army into 3 categories, relied upon units, like Xander, situational units such as Niles, and finally the last category, the bench, which included units like Charlotte, and perhaps one he kept on the bench only out of spite, Peri, retainer to his older brother. She was a magnificent fighter, but her personality was too much for him to handle.

"Oh gods he saw me…. Oh well, I'll find him one way or another, whether it be the battlefield, the food hall, the shower… oh baby the showers!" Niles said with a evil smile.

"Niles what can you tell me about Peri since we've…ummm how do I say this politely, assigned roles with a focus on camp duties?" Leo said, questioning how someone like this could become Xanders retainer.

"You mean since you benched her." Niles said bluntly "Well she's been as bothersome as ever, I can say that much. God she doesn't shut up, it's like a new period every second with her, one second she's crying about a broken nail, next she's perky and happy. She laughs like a mad girl when training. She's like a caged animal when sparring, plus she's always talking about late night hunting trips with Charlotte"

"Late night hunting trips?" Leo said quickly "Oh yeah, I should have told you this earlier. I know she and Charlotte have been going out a lot buuut I'm done at nights sir, even I need some beauty sleep"

"Niles you should have reported this sooner, you know about Peri's ESPECIALLY violent nature and Charlotte's sketchy past." Leo whispered.

"I have my mind on other things at night, okay? It's a miracle I remember what I had for dinner. Leo, we all need a little mental relief at night, I know you're not reading about magic and armies and tactics before you sleep, prince of Nohr. The maidens must be flocking all over you" Niles said with wit.

"At least start a statement like _that_ with manners" Leo said, annoyed by his retainer.

"We're at war you eyeless dog, there's no time for such activities! I've let a lot of things go Niles, I've even covered up for a lot of your quirks, but the minute you get lazy on me is the minute you-"

"There IS one rumour I have to tell you about Peri and Charlotte. The 2 of them have also been found near Prince Xanders tent at night, and Xander does set up camp quite far from us. I suggest if you're going to take this into your own hands like you do EVERYTHING" Niles looked down near Leo's crotch in a smirk. "Talk to your brother about this, he would be far more knowledgeable"

Leo squinted at Niles. confused what he was smirking at, and decided to leave whatever it was alone and focus on the task at hand.

"Right, thank you for your services Niles, now go do whatever you do for 'mental relief" said Leo as he looked away in disgust.

Night had brewed, and Leo decided to go make a visit to his dear older brother Xander. Not wanting to stick out, Leo decided to keep his casual clothing on; he wanted to look as ordinary as possible so Charlotte and Peri wouldn't notice him. With a hood on his head and torch in hand, he had seen another light, and he knew whom it was, following from quite a distance. Leo brought his spell book, Brynhildr in his hand as proof of identification and self-defence. Xander's tent was pretty isolated from the rest of the army, it was quite the walk from main base to Xander, and Leo always wondered why he slept so far away from base, but never asked. When Leo saw someone of pink and blue hair enter Xanders tent, he decided to wait for the 2 girls to exist, and later question Xander.

5 minutes had past and still nothing, not even a guard to defend the tent, although, no one would be stupid enough to enter the tent of the Crown Prince of Nohr, his tent had been fair game to bandits due to them forgetting Leo was even of royal blood, but never for Xander's, "Always the second banana I see, needing protection at every corner…What am I getting on about, where are they? There's no back entrance to Xander's tent, why is it his tent so far away in the first place?"

15 minutes had passed and finally Leo had enough, "What could be going on in there? Have they seen me? There's no way, I didn't even see them. I was just following their footprints, and they never looked back once, and besides, this is XANDER'S tent, what on earth could be so interesting about the oaf that I don't have, my impatience has gotten the better of me" Leo stormed straight for the entrance of the tent.

Leo was about to barge in, but then he heard giggling. It wasn't just Charlotte's giggle, the one she used to seduce men, but Xander's and Peri's as well. " _What on earth…could Xander be the one ransacking? Is this why he's looked so tired recently? Charlotte is only in it for the money, so she's an afterthought… Peri…. Your personality has infected this army too long, the second I see you I'll kill you on the spo-"_

Leo's brain went blank and he stopped moving. The moans of pleasures had gotten audible, poor Leo would never be able to unsee what he just had saw.

Leo opened the tent to see Xander fully naked and fully erected. Charlotte, who had nothing but a thong and leggings, had her eye balls rolled right back into her head in complete pleasure. Her massive boobs around Xander's cock, her mouth all over the tip. Peri still had a black bikini on. She was sitting on Xander's right stretched out leg, leaning on Xander's muscular abs, French kissing the young prince. She was the only one even looked at Leo, locked as she passionately wrapped her tongue around Xander's mouth.

For what seemed like an eternity, Leo had his jaw dropped as he tried to process what was happening. The sounds were ones he had never heard from a kiss. As if the smacking of lips or the arousing sight of the Xanders and Peris tongues fighting for domination weren't enough, Charlotte's mumbles, moans and sucking did not help the situation. Charlotte's boobs only left about 2-3 inches of dick to be even be seen. Of course Charlotte devoured all she could. They continued this until finally Xander notices his brother's silent fear.

pu

"Oh hello Leo" Xander said as he ripped away a giggling Peri. He put his right arm around her, and his left arm on Charlotte's head, who continued not caring about Leo's presence. "As you can see I'm a bit busy here, could you at least knock next time?" Xander was sitting on sofa facing the tents entrance on a angle, about 10 yards away from Leo. Charlotte's ass was in clear view of Leo, as she now decided to have a bit fun herself with the soon to be King.

"What on earth are you doing, you're our prince! Innocent villagers are dying and you're doing…. THIS?" Leo tried not to scream his lungs out.

"Calm down there Leo." Peri started working on Xander's neck, eyes still locked on Leo. Charlotte was licking the bottom of the shaft, working her way up to the tip of the head, while Xander's looked. "I know it's a horrible thing, but there's nothing we can do about it now, they're needed causalities"

"What do you mean NEEDED CASUALTIES? iI Corrin were to find about you 3 fucking like horny animals every night for… whatever reason Peri and Charlotte seduced you to, then your in BIG-"

"It's not us, Leo, since you haven't been deploying them to combat, this is what they've been doing to contribute." Xander said without even glancing, as he was much more interested in Charlotte "Those are father's spies, they're here to make sure Corrin gets the job done, if we kill them, father will think we're traitors and… think…we're going against him, ugh."

Even Xander's head was going blank, as Charlotte had started deep throating Xander's dick, Xander was just too big for her, but she was getting much closer every night. The pleasure was still immense with Charlotte's passionate thirst for Xander's cock being on full display by her blow job. Peri moved on to sucking on Xander's nipples and pushing Charlotte's heads down as far as possible to help her in her once seemingly impossible quest of completely deep throating Xander, she still was paying attention to Leo.

"How… how could you let this happen, this isn't right… this isn't moral, this isn't justice!" said Leo flustered and emotional.

"Now you're….sounding like Corrin… oh man Charlotte... oh gods. Wait, let me tell this to Leo, but don't stop" Xander's cock started twitching, he was trying everything thing he could to enjoy this pleasure as long as possible, and to teach his brother this valuable lesson at the same time.

"Justice….is just…. A illusionnnn, oh god here it comes" Xander finally came inside Charlotte's mouth. It was quite a lot, more than usual, "I guess he likes it when other watch, heehee!" Peri said out loud, a bit jealous seeing Charlotte get stuffed with Xander's royal cum.

Charlotte meanwhile, tried to swallow as much as she could but it proved impossible for her, as she gagged and let some of it overflow right back. When she finally got her mouth what backed up near the head of the perfect dick, a second wave of cum squeezed out. Charlotte swallowed more, but the pressure at this point was too much, as her mouth was forced to leave his dick. The rest of the cum Xander shot all over her face and breasts.

Charlotte's whole mouth was still connected to the head of Xander's dirtied dick by the thick cum strings left behind, as Xander's seed now was overflowing out of her mouth, and onto her tits, and face. Charlotte smiled, and invited a awe inspired Peri to clean up Xander dick while Charlotte tried to swallow the rest of the cum that connected her to the future king, Xander being the great knight he was, was still hard.

Leo was quite startled, staring and the 2 girls, and strangely enough, even as Peri was cleaning Xander's dick, her eyes darted right back at Leo. Leo finally noticed, with his brothers dick in her mouth, licking the sides, she had smiled with clearly visible white teeth. Charlotte also finally acknowledge Leo.

"Hello Milord," Charlotte said, almost possessed by her horny desires as her voice shook. "Sorry about that, I was getting carried away with Daddy Xander, big for a little girl like me, it happens at times, I know you don't think much of me on the battlefield." Charlotte said as she licked her lips, trying to get up, smiling with a face full of cum. "But I do still want to help any way I can, even if it is 'mental relief' after a long day at work." Charlotte's knees shook as she quickly fell back down. "Sorry, that was a little too much, even for me."

"That's right." Xander came to his senses "You also need to take your mind off things, and although you don't think highly of these acts, it really does help the mind… in fact. PERI, you seem rather interested in Leo, why don't you give him this relief". Peri removed her mouth from Xander, as if she was savouring it, her eyeballs escaping site in till her mouth left the point of contact "Okay Daddy Xander, whatever best for the Army! Let's go Lord Leo!" said Peri in a child like expression.

"Daddy… Xander?" asked Leo. "It's a fetish" said all 3. "And there's no way I'm doing any of this besides, I'm still a virgin, I'll wait to find someone I deem worthy. Not Peri of all people" Leo scoffed.

"Well that boner thinks I'm worthy" said Peri. "You only got it once you realized I was looking, hee hee" Peri said with a grin. Leo looked down at his large desire, he was embarrassed to say the least.

Xander got up, picking up Charlotte like she was a piece of firewood on his shoulders. Charlotte screamed in a bit of joy. She knew what she was getting it by herself tonight. As Xander got up even Leo couldn't avoid admiring 'Daddy Xander's' dick "You're going to lose your virginity to Peri. That's not a suggestion, that's an order. If you get her pregnant, you have to marry, you understand? We won't have any more bastards running around like you, now if you excuse me…".

Xander threw Charlotte on his bed, the sound of the thong ripping was audible even from outside the tent. Peri grabbed Leo's hand and starting skipping back to Leo's tent. The loud sounds of Charlotte's laughter turned into loud pleasureful moans, which turned into very loud pleasurable screams and shouts of "Daddy" that could be heard from a mile away. "Gosh, Daddy Xander already got her 5 times at this point." Peri said as they got closer to Leo's tent "I'm gonna kill her if she starts hogging Daddy all by herself." Peri snarled while continuing to skip all the way back to Leo's tent, knowing about Leo's continuing boner, despite all attempts to hide it.

Leo finally understood why Xander's camp was so isolated, and he didn't like the reason why.

"So is there anywhere we should start Leo?" Peri wiped everything that was on the desk to the floor. "Hey stop that! That's important paper work, and no we're not starting anything. Just get yourself off somewhere and say I made you swallow everything or something"

The two finally got back to Leo's tent, it wasn't as isolated, but as long as Peri didn't scream like a wild animal they would be fine. Then again this being Peri, Leo didn't trust her to stay quiet, nor was he even interested in her in the first place.

The tent had a desk, a place for all his paperwork and files, a bed, torches for lighting, and a small mannequin, which held up his armor. It was a warm night so Peri was fine in her black bikini. Leo tent was quite big, fit for royalty, but just not as big as Xanders, as with many things.

"Aww Leo doesn't want to play? I'm gonna tell Daddy Xander on you! You know how much I'm giving up just for this?" Peri started crying.

"I'm not touching you, you over emotional murder who's a burden to the reputation of not only our army, Xander, the kingdom of Nohr, but to just basic logic. If it weren't for Xander, I'd kill you myself" said Leo with anger.

"Aww thanks Leo, if you say stuff like that, then I'll really get in the mood" Peri was getting excited.

"Ugggh, what do I have to do to get rid of you? I'll do anything besides touch you." Leo couldn't believe this.

"Just I don't know, you saw how Charlotte was feeling when we left Camp, make me feel like that, I don't care how, just do iiiiiiittttt, please please pleeaaassee!" Peri was on the desk, on her knees, begging.

" _Uggh, she won't leave me, and Xander will get angry if I don't do anything with her…. I think it's time I take a lesson from father, I need insert some fear into this crazy bitch."_

"Fine. I have a way to make the way you want to feel, and I won't even touch you, it's a win win for us both, now could you just stand in front the entrance? About 10 yards away from it would be perfect". "Okie dokie Lord Leo" Peri giggled and skipped towards where Leo said, "What will you do Lord Leo?"

Leo decided to use something he had been hiding the whole night, his tome Brynhildr.

"BRYNHILDR" Leo's voice boomed. Peri's eyes widened, she didn't know what was happening. she didn't fear for her life, she was just confused why Leo would even try to murder her, after all, all she wanted was to have fun, then she realized instead of dying, her hands were wrapped around by what looked like tree branches, her legs were also caught. She rose into the air, her legs slightly spread apart, and her body curled. She had a huge tree around her, with vines floating around her.

"Umm, Leo, what are you doing?" asked Peri with her head slightly tilted. "It's time you learn something about how well I know how to control Brynhildr, you see, this spell allows me to control not only where I summon this tree, but even individual branches, what it grows, the shape it takes, the texture and what specific actions I want it to do. You wanted to feel what Charlotte felt down there? Well you're gonna feel a lot more then that" Leo had smug smile.

All of the sudden the tree forced her legs open, the smooth vines of Brynhildr made its way to Peri's tits and pussy. Underneath her bikini, they groped her tits, tickling the nipples. The vines going towards her pussy were doing the same; they were almost like singular fingers, slowly rubbing against her bare vagina.

"Ehh… ah what is this, how could this… ahhh, Daddy Xander never did this to m..AHHH!" Peri moaned as more vines squeezed her boobs, managing to rip off her bikini.

"Daddy Xander is with Charlotte right now, a girl who can satisfy my brothers tastes much better then you can. You're stuck with me remember, you wanted to feel good, you wanted things to enter your vagina, and you boobs to played with. Well here you go you crazy bitch" Leo said looking at Peri with his evil smile growing. Leo applied more and more pressure, the vines a little harder, however the texture smooth since he knew the uses Xander had for her.

"Ahh what, ahh they're so hard, they're going crazy insideee ME-mppphh" A vine grabbed her tongue. Her screams were annoying to Leo, he wanted to focus on her tears as mascara ran down her face. Her expression was a sight to be hold, In truth, Leo enjoyed it. He was applying more pressure, but did everything he could to make sure Peri was afraid of him. Leo ignored his boner and channeled his father, not in that sort of way.

"Your face is quite sexy, but I'm sorry, you're gonna have to speak up a bit Peri. You're not the best speaker but you're normally not even this bad. Here, let me give you a break from these vines" Leo gained an attitude.

The vines stopped teasing her pussy, and Peri was finally able to take a second to look at the state of her body. Her boobs were being squeezed mercilessly, her nipples being rubbed, her stomach being wrapped by a tree branch, and her mascara was all over her as she stood naked. After that brief moment of break, Peri then felt something tease her ass.

"Muhahahah" Leo laughed like a try hard villain, "Taste the wrath of I, Leo the great, I am the man of this army, the strongest one, now Brynhildr, let's show this ass who's the real 'Daddy'."

The branch entered Peri's ass, going inside and out, penetrating it, getting further by the thrust. Leo wanted to hear Peri's voice now in agony, yet for some reason his boner was still strong.

"Oh my gods, oh my goAWWDDS. My ass, AHHH AHH, PLEASE LORD LEO, I BEG YOU, GAAAH" said Peri with her tongue sticking all the way out.

"Beg me to what? Come on Peri, I know you want me to stop, that tree branch isn't exactly the most safe thing in the world, is the pain finally too much? COME ON TELL ME TO STOP, I KNOW YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!" Leo asked as Peri with eyes wide open.

"PLEASE…DON'T STOP" Peri moaned. Her tongue gaping out and her eyes rolling back.

"NANI, BAKANA?" Leo said confused. "You should be in intense pain… what do you mean…" Leo forgot something, Peri was crazy, Peri loved pain, all types of pain. This wasn't doing anything to put fear into Peri, it was just getting her to fall for him.

"How much of a fool could I be…? I'm deactivating all this now" Leo called everything back, and Peri plumped straight to the ground. Leo notices he had pre cum in his pants, his boner raging. He missed the look on Peri's face as she recovered.

"Aww, I almost came too, you're so mean Leo, hmph!" said Peri like a child who had her toys taken away. "Gods I need some tea." Leo had gotten up and went for his nightstand. "Oh no you don't, it's my turn Lord Leo, IT'S MY TURN!" Peri bolted towards Leo as if it her life depended on it. She tackled Leo to the ground, pinning him.

"Wait…what are you doing, let go of me" Leo was shook. "Oh you're not going anywhere, it's MY turn Prince Leo! YEAAH!" said Peri with glee.

Peri had Leo pinned. She sat on top of his crotch. Horny, and a little shunned for not being able to cum, she dropped her previous thoughts.. Leo stared at Peri's breasts, they were perky and perfectly round, not as big as Charlotte's, perhaps around a D cup in his mind. The dry mascara on her face and the lustful look in her eye made his boner almost burst out of his pants and onto Peri bare pussy, as she slowly rubbed it.

"Aww Leo wants me, don't worry Lord Leo, I'll make sure you have fun" Peri quickly turned into a complete 180. Her face pressed on Leo's crotch, her pussy in his face. Peri made sure Leo wouldn't put up too much resistance, her legs stopped Leo's from moving, and used her hands to force his knees to the floor. Despite not fighting, Peri was immensely strong. She then ripped off Leo's pants to reveal a throbbing boner slapping in her face.

"Not as big as Daddy Xander, or thick, but even Daddy doesn't use all his special sword, let me show you what Daddy taught me Leo!" Peri giggled.

"Stop calling my brother daddy…and stop comparing me to him… I'm better then… Ahh" Leo went silent, he stopped resisting, stopped thinking, and felt an immense amount of pleasure. Peri noticed. She stopped pinning Leo, and got more comfortable. Peri finally got her wish.

Peri's lips wrapped around Leo's throbbing dick, her tongue was massaging his dick. Peri sucked Leo liked her whole life had built up to this point. The way her Daddy Xander taught her. She licked the sides of his dick, sucked the tip, she even deep throated all the way to his ball sack, her nose was stapled onto his balls for a good 20 seconds as she gagged on his yummy precum.

"Peri… oh gods Peri…how can you…no ugh" Leo voice became weaker and weaker, he didn't want to cum, but for complete opposite reasons why Xander wouldn't want to. He wanted to show her he didn't enjoy it, but she was too well trained, and he certainly wasn't as good as Xander. Peri lifted her lips, her index finger and middle finger pinching the head of the dick.

"So tell me…" Peri asked as in a childlike manner. "What are you doing, why did you stop, ugggh, it's painful" Leo was broken from Peri's blow job, he didn't know what he wanted to do anymore, his muscles weren't working, his dick was throbbing. Peri was masterful, it didn't help all he could see was Peris pink pussy with her multi coloured bush.

"Is Justice really an illusion? That sounds kind of dumb if you ask me" Peri wondered. "OH GODS, WHO CARES, JUST FINISH ME ALREADY, I'M SORRY I STOPPED AT A WEIRD SPOT FOR YOU, JUST PLEASE LET ME-" Leo covered his mouth, as he remembered who it was, this was Peri for god sakes. Acting like this would be beneath a slave, let alone him, if anything, this should be a honour that she gets him and not his brother.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Peri rested her head on his thigh looking bored and continued to squeeze Leo's tip. "Xander's just... I don't know, better then you. I don't really like having fun with guys like you!" Peri pouted.

"W-what" Leo said almost as if he was going to break into tears. "Yeah, having fun pee pee part to pee pee part times, and pee pee part to mouth time, knowing there's a better version just a walking around is kind of not fun, you haven't shown me anything special. I thought you would be better than this, oh well." Peri got up without a care

"What did you say…" Leo started getting angry. Peri turned around, with an evil smile. She was already about 5 yards away. With her hands on her hip and an evil smile, Peri said slowly:

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Daddy. Xander. Is. Better. Then. YOU"

Leo, out of pure rage, got his tome and yelled "BRYNHILDR". Instead of a huge tree, only two vines came up, one which tied Peri's hands and feet, and one that bent her over, sending her over to his desk with her boobs pressed against the surface. She was in a standing doggy style.

Peri had a huge smile on her face, as her hands and feet were tied up, she knew she finally had a inspired horny man on her, her plan worked. She had out strategized the tactician. No way he could be better then Daddy Xander, but this would do for now.

Leo had taken off his shirt to reveal a relatively fine body, but no where near her Daddy Xander's. However, it wasn't physical strength that would win him this, it was technique and passion.

"You really think that don't you your psychopath? Hmp, very well, allow me to show you what a real man is like. I'm the true king of Nohr, and you're about to find out why" Leo closed in on Peri's pussy

"Oh really? I bet you don't even-AHH" Leo had spanked Peri hard, and then grabbed her ass firmly, and teased her pussy. "What was that? You wanted your 'daddy's sword', well sorry, but your gonna get something far more forceful."

"Oh well I noooHHHHH" Leo shoved his cock right into her vagina. His boner fully realized. Leo saw her body arched back; Leo finally gave her an excuse to cum.

"What's the matter Peri? This isn't Xander, and this certainly isn't magic. It's just me, second place, the little loser brother, cats got your tongue?" said Leo with a anger and confidence.

Peri's eyeballs were shacking, her tongue was out, she felt like a dog. Leo was moving, without hesitation. He was pounding her as if she wasn't even human, and she loved all of it. Her hand played with her clit as she came again.

"Huh Peri, do you want Xander now? Where is he? It's just me and you" Leo said as he spanked her again and again. Both hands grabbed firmly on her ass, Leo finger dug into her white skin and the sound of their skin smacking was very loud.

"AHH, DADDY'S BETTER, DADDY'S BETTER, DADDY'S BET-GAAAH" Peri yelled like a child teasing another.. Leo grabbed her face with her 2 fingers to see a wild erotic face. "Hmph, your expression says otherwise". He then kissed her in this doggy style position, with the same passion Xander showed her earlier, making her squirt and pushing his dick away. Leo smiled with satisfaction, but it was far from over.

Leo then pushed her to the ground, still tied up, ass perked up. He grabbed her hands and pulled her back, as his dick re-entered her pussy. Peri felt like she was being violated. Peri vaginas squeezed Leo's dick, as she got pulled, and Leo had a very satisfied smile on his face.

"You slut, you're gonna cum again aren't you, ha, I knew I was good enough, just look at your face." Peri's eyeballs were pressing the top of her eyes, her mouth gaped open, and her tongue twitched. "Haha, you're cumming too, I can tell, your poker face is pretty bad" Peri teased with a smile. "Normally I never get to cum at the same time as Daddy Xander… I know, let's be cum buddies." Peri recovered her face as she got a idea.

Peri broke out of what was tying her; she pushed Leo down to his ass, his head rested against his desk, his dick sticking out. Peri went to face Leo and started riding his dick; she rode fast and hard, playing with her clit. Leo fought back and pushed her, Peri wrapped her legs around Leo's. Leo tried his hardest to not make himself cum, but to make her cum to proved his greatness. To Leo this was the best night he would ever have, to Peri, it was about average after spending so much time with her Daddy Xander, but the moment was elevated by Leo's passion.

"Gods… I'm cumming" said the once virgin Leo. "Baka" said Peri "You've been in this tent for like 20 minutes, you've already came" Leo looked at Peri erotic face in confusion, as she forced the final few strokes to make herself and Leo cum.

Peri came all over Leo's dick laughing like a mad girl, not in joy, but at her unfunny pun, meanwhile Leo grunted loudly and finished the job. Leo came, his cum overflew outside of Peri and leaked onto the ground. He was balls deep in her, and Peri squeezed her legs tighter to make sure she got it all, she even cupped his balls, and kissed Leo violently.

After cumming so hard, Leo collapsed right on top of Peri. Xander's last words echoed in his head, Leo realized his terrible mistake. "Hey Peri" asked Leo in a complete daze, "Yeah Lord Leo" replied a huffing Peri.

"Will I have to marry you?" Leo in a state he shouldn't have asked this sort of question in. "Well duh, even Daddy Xander isn't stupid enough to release inside, other wise he would have to marry one of us. YOU LOSE YOU LOSE I WIN!" Peri said it like she just won a prize.

"Now that I have your kid, you HAVE to marry me, or else I'm gonna tell Daddy Xander and Corrin that you tied me up and raped me, hee hee." Peri smiled "…oh what have I done, you tricked me, you just wanted power…but why, you're already rich." Leo said hopelessly.

"Because maids stopped working for my family since I killed all of them, that's why I started killing villagers silly, for MY mental relief. Making daddy Xander think it was spies was hard since I had to have sex with him every night, but I managed to do it! Now why not name this kid Forrest or something, tee hee" Peri said as she pushed Leo off and let her mind wonder. Leo's laid on his back, in shame, yet still had a smile on his face.


End file.
